United Freedom Confederacy (UFC)
Due to several reasons, Captain Johnny and his guild and guilds that came with him, hereby officially leave the UFC. It really lost its purpose. This Confederacy was not made to try to make peace with every guild. This Confederacy was built on the common purpose to resist the EITC oppressions. It was originally made to bring a fight to the EITC and their allies which it has failed to do. This has lost its ideals and has gone against what it was made to do without full concern of other leaders. It has taken in allies of the EITC without concerns of other leaders. It's now lost all purposes of it's creation which apparently was not fully expressed. For some reason it has also declared that certain nations are it's enemies, which was not why it was created. We weren't here to try to get as many guilds as possible then make random enemies with nations. And once again I'm gonna say i was never actually in the EITC which this page seems to express, i was a spy... Anyway, we're leaving the Confederacy for other reasons that i feel aren't appropiate for full expression in this statement. This Confederacy has also become completely inactive. Thanks for your time if anybody bothers reading this, and as of 6/22 Captain Johnny and his contributions to the United Freedom Confederacy hereby leave the UFC. ~Captain Johnny '' About The United Freedom Confederacy was founded April 3, 1722 by Founders Jack Swordmenace, Captain Johnny, and Remy. It is a new kind of alliance, one where every member will know and trust their brothers, and they will stick together to the end through our problems. We share our weight equally so that nothing can overpower us. The coalition was created by merging Captain Johnny's United Freedom Association and Jack and Remy's Brethren Alliance. Guilds #Remys Renegades #Order of Nautillus #Nate Raidhawk's new guild (not yet named) #Bandidos Are Back #Viceroyalty Co. #DW Alliance #Skull's Marines #Militia of Fuego Nations Allies *France *Prussia (Germany) *Republic Of Hungary *Italy Enemies *Argentina *Russia *Spain Neutral *Austria *Poland *Sweden *Switzerland *England *Ireland *Scotland *Wales Supporters The UFC also has a militia of supporters not in these guilds numbering around 30. The Grand Council of the United Freedom Confederacy The Grand Council of the Confederacy is the highest honor a citizen of the Confederacy can be granted. It is given to all guild masters of guilds upon their joining the Confederacy, and it's base is all those who contributed to the founding of the Confederacy, that is, the first five guilds. The Council is led by a Chief Councilor, who calls meetings and operates them. The Chief Councilor is currently '''Founder Jack Swordmenace.' The Grand Council Chief CouncilorJack Swordmenace Councilor Remy Councilor Pearson Wright Councilor Nicholas Nikolai Councilor Robert Mcroberts Councilor Nate Raidhawk Councilor Captain David Councilor ''Edgar Wildrat ''Councilor Simon Treasurehawk'' Councils of Five The Council of Five is the highest honor a member of the Military of the Confederacy can be given. It consists of the Top 5 Generals and Admirals currently in service. They meet to discuss strategies of war. They consult with the Founders of the Confederacy as well over strategical matters including deployment. The competence of the members of this council is what keeps the Confederacy alive, and its people protected. ''The Naval Council of Five'' ''1. Fleet Admiral Jack Swordmenace'' ''2. Fleet Admiral Pearson Wright 3. Captain Remy (Jack Sparrow) He is not by any means lower in rank. His title of Captain combined with his honorary name if anything distinguishes his mettle at sea 4. Admiral '''Matthew O'Malley ''5. Admiral''' David Ironbones'' ''The Army Council of Five'' 1.''Grand General Nikolas Nikolai'' 2. Grand General '''Nate Blueshot 3. ''Grand General''' Robert Mcroberts'' 4. Grand General '''Simon Treasurehawk Creation The idea of the Confederacy was born from the mind of Jack Swordmenace, who, seeing that the state of the Caribbean was once again heading towards turmoil, tyranny, and silent war, decided after a long conversation with Samuel Redbeard, a man he once held in high regard, decided to rebel against the Co Black Guard in the name of Peace. He began to rally for support and call out against the madness, and soon, Captain Johnny and around 10 other members of Co. Black Guard rebelled as well. Cooperating together, the renegades formed the Brethren Confederacy, which was a reincarnation of the great Brethren Alliance helped Samuel Redbeard to destroy Captain Leon. Shortly thereafter, Jack Swordmenace was contacted by a mysterious anonymous source to a meeting of the 'Order'. I cannot say more. Other leaders of the Confederacy had met with Jack and discussed what they would make of their union, and together, they compromised on their ideas of how the alliance would work, creating the Confederacy. These leaders were Captain Johnny and Remy. Current Events '''April 3, 1722: Upon the first meeting of what will surely become the Council of the Confederacy, it was decided that war with Samuel Redbeard was inevitable, but for now, delayable. We will instead focus on building the structure of our alliance and forming a massive navy. Once the corrupt enemy has been eliminated, peace will reign once more, and a Caribbean-wide Republic will rule, rather than this corporate Empire mess. April 4, 1722: Numerous events including the attack on Telltale HQ by members of Co. Black Guard, the assassination attempt on Elizabeth, and the murder attempt on John Stormshot, son of Jack Swordmenace, weakened relations between the Confederacy and the Co. War was only avoided by the discovery that supposedly none of these events were ordered by Samuel, and Samuel subsequently dealt with those responsible for the outrages. Jack Swordmenace still feels that justice has not been served. He warns Samuel that one more unprovoked attack, whether by orders or otherwise, would result in war. April 5, 1722: An unprovoked attack was made today by Co. Black Guard members against unarmed citizens of the United Freedom Confederacy at Fort Charles. Members from The Delta Empire arrived soon, including Pearson Wright and Confederacy Founder Jack Swordmenace, and alongside many unknown but friendly pirates, fought off the attackers. The helpful pirates (known as DW Alliance) were then recruited into the Confederacy. Viceroyalty Co. also joined our cause. Shortly after, Order of Nautillus HQ was overrun by EITC and INFERNO forces and GM Nicholas Nikolai was forced to gather the survivors of the siege and set up a mobile HQ on his war frigate. Founder Jack Swordmenace declares war on Co. Black Guard in the aftermath of the slaughter at Fort Charles, and Confederacy Naval forces led by Fleet Admiral Jack Swordmenace, Order of Nautillus GM Nicholas Nikolai, and The Delta Empire GM Pearson Wright, engage a small EITC fleet between Isla de la Avaracia and Ile D'Etable De Porc. After 25 minutes of fierce combat, the EITC withdraws with their remaining ships to Ile. Confederacy forces landed on the ground and stormed the tower, marking a Confederate victory in the 1st battle of the war. Lord Cad Bane of Co. Black Guard was seen commenting, "This isn't over." Shortly after the battle, Pearson resigned from leadership of The Delta Empire and granted the title of Guildmaster to Jack. It is unknown whether he will return to his former position, however Jack has promised to return the title should it be requested. ---- ---- UPDATE Jack has returned the title of GM on request. It is unknown whether this is permanent or not. Two EITC prisoners have been taken in for questioning after they were easily subdued (both were drinking whiskey). Due to their background (Johnny Stormshot, son of Confederacy military officer Matthew O'Malley and Johnny Goldtimbers, EITC Legend and father of Jack Swordmenace), it is unknown what the Confederacy will do. Whether they interrogate or ransom these prisoners is still being decided. '''April 6, 1722: '''A fight between Confederacy members Skull's Marines and The Delta Empire, supposedly caused by the rude behavior of the Delta Empire members, which Founder Jack Swordmenace also experienced today, has left the Confederacy torn. A meeting of the full Council over the matter will take place this Friday, April 8, 1722. Please be online and Jack will contact you with details. This will be recorded as the 1st meeting of the Grand Council, and the decision made on Friday will decide on what action should be taken by the Confederacy in response to the recent outbreak of fighting. Prisoners Johnny Stormshot and Johnny Goldtimbers were ransomed shortly after their capture for 15,000 gold pieces each. The gold has been placed in the UFC Treasury. April 9, 1722: Skull's Marines is destroyed from inside by the traitor, Captain Leon, sent by Pearson. This treachery has made Pearson Wright and Captain Leon enemies of our alliance! We will try to make peace with Samuel to bring Pearson down, and at the same time will work to hopefully rebuild Skull's Marines. Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO